Maybe Studying doesn't have to be Bad
by EllTheOtaku
Summary: Highschool AU: Dean's on the football team but his grades are REALLY bad,so if he wants to stay on the team he's going to need to get them back up to passing, so Bobby forces him to get a tutor and Castiel just so happens to take the job. Rating may change Shitty title is shitty


**Ell~ who wants some sweet Highschool AU Destiel? **

**well here you go**

**Disclaimer~ I do not claim ownership to this series**

* * *

Dean stood outside of the small house behind the Singer Auto shop, his latest Progress report in his hand. The marks he had gotten were…well they were far from passing grades and the teen knew that he'd have an ear full when Bobby saw it. He could have just thrown it out and lied, but Dean knew that lying to Bobby Singer was like trying to lick your own elbow, not impossible but only a few people can do it….and Dean was defiantly NOT one of them. Stealing himself Dean opened the door and called out to his Adoptive father, letting the middle aged man know he was home from Football Practice. After receiving a short "Yeah yeah" from the man, he made his way into the kitchen. Bobby was seated at the dinner table, reading the paper with a cup of what dean assumed was coffee; halfway between the man's mouth and the table. The teen gave a short cough to grab the man's attention, when he looked up from his paper and raised one brow at Dean the boy spoke.

"Soo um….Bobby… Here are my test results…." Setting the piece of paper on the table, he started to shift his weight from foot to foot, waiting as Bobby took the paper and stared at the four marks on the page, Science-30% English-40% Math-20% and Social-35%. When he heard a heavy sigh come from the older man, Dean looked up and gave him a weak smile. "What can I say, never been very bright, that's Sammy's thing". Bobby shook his head and placed the paper back onto the table and motioned for Dean to have a seat. After he was seated Dean waited for him to start yelling, to call him an Idgit but all he was met with was silence. When he looked up from the table top and at Bobby he saw the scruffy man running his fingers through his scruffy beard thoughtfully. Finally Bobby began to speak.

"Alright boy, so far you have been doing OK with your school work. Not great but…OK, and I know that with you helping out with my Shop and with your Football you don't have much time for studying, but if you wanna keep playin Football and Graduate you have to get your grades back up to at least 50%" Standing up, Bobby crossed the room and picked up the phonebook. "I'm going to find you a tutor and when I do, for the next month or two you won't have to help out with the shop as much" Dean smiled and got up to leave but was stopped when Bobby spoke again. "Whoa hold up Princess, I can't let you get away with marks like these scoot free. I got some new parts in earlier today, move them to the shop and put them where they are supposed to go, and when you're done that clean your room, it's filthy" With that said, the scruffy man started to finger his way through the phonebook. Giving a heavy sigh Dean went to d as he was told.

(The next Day)

Sam laughed as he and Dean got out of their car and started heading to the front doors of the school. "You study, Yeah right!" The younger Winchester bent over and slapped his thigh as he continued to laugh. Dean punched him in the arm and started walking faster. "Sorry dude but I feel really bad for whoever Bobby got to tutor you" Called the taller boy as he caught up with Dean "oh yeah, who IS it going to be?"

"I don't know…some guy in your grade named Castell Nova or something" said Dean as they entered the school. Sam thought for a moment before responding.

"Oh do you mean Castiel Novak?" Dean nodded "well then at least I know you're going to actually learn something, that guy's in like three of my classes, and he's pretty damn smart"

Dean smirked as they came to his locker "So he's a nerd is he?" Sam frowned at his brother and shook his head.

"Dean, don't tease the poor guy, he may be really smart but he's sort of like a lost kitten when it comes to anything that isn't school work" Dean just scoffed at Sam as he pulled out his Binder and textbook for his first class. "I'm serious Dean don't be a dick to him, you need him to help you, and picking on him isn't going to make this whole 'Tutor' thing any more fun for you" Finally Dean agreed he wouldn't be "A Dick" to the kid and split away from his little brother to join his team mates as they waited for the morning bell to ring.

* * *

After the bell rang signaling that lunch was over and that they should get their books ready, Sam grabbed his Backpack from under the table and waved goodbye to his friends and made his way to his next class. As he walked into his classroom he found Castiel sitting quietly in his desk, books laid out and ready for when the second bell. Smiling, Sam put his backpack onto his own desk and headed over to the quiet boy. "Hey there Castiel!" beamed the tall boy as he squatted in front of his desk. Castiel jumped and let out a small gasp. Looking wide eyed and panicked, the smaller male looked around the empty room before looking at the younger Winchester.

"Hello Sam…." squeaked Castiel as he lowered his gaze to his books.

Sam chuckled. "So I hear that you're going to be tutoring my big Brother from now on, just thought that since you're going to be coming over a lot now I should get to know you a little more, talk and all that" standing up and patting Castiel's shoulder he continued "Also thought I should warn you, my brother is kind of stubborn and snappy, so if he says or does something stupid don't take it personally, that's just him being an idiot, oh and after school you can catch a ride with us back to our place since you start today" When Sam looked back at Castiel, the brunette nodded slowly in reply to his statement, with that the bell rang and people started to file in and take their seats. Not long after the bell rang the Teacher walked in and began class.

* * *

When the final bell rang Dean was up and out of his desk and in the hall before anyone had even started putting their things away. He quickly made his way to his locker and packed his things away and headed for the parking lot doors to wait for Sam and Castiel. (Sam had texted him during their five minute break between class and told him that he invited the kid to ride home with them after school) He couldn't wait to see what this "Nerd" that Bobby had found looked like. "He probably has glasses and acne" Dean thought to himself with a chuckle. Dean didn't have to wait long, he saw Sam coming from down the hall. His baby brother towering over everyone as he brusquely walked through the hall. Looking for his tutor Dean caught a head of short dark brown hair walking right behind Sam, he couldn't see the guys face but judging from how close he was to Sam, he was most likely Castiel. When they finally reached Dean, Castiel was pretty much just hiding behind Sam; Dean raised a brow at his brother. Sam sighed and pulled the smaller male out from behind himself. "Dean, this is Castiel…Castiel…Dean" when Dean saw the boy his eyes widened. He looked nothing like what he thought he would. No glasses, Big Blue eyes, pretty much flawless skin and dark brown, slightly messy hair. Dean was brought out of his staring by a cough from his brother.

"Alright then, Nice to meet ya Cas, now let's get this show on the road" chimed Dean as he turned on his heal and headed out the door. When the three of them were in the car and on their way back to Bobby's place, Castiel quietly spoke.

"Thank you for giving me a ride, I appreciate it" Dean smiled and shook his head, making eye contact with the younger boy in the rear-view mirror.

"Hey, not a problem Cas you were going to be coming over later anyway, may as well save your parents some gas right?" Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother but stayed quiet. Dean usually hated giving other people rids, even if it was in the same direction they were going.

Bobby was just walking out of the Shop when the boys pulled into the driveway. The older man made his way towards the car as the three got out and called out a greeting. Bobby and Cas shook hands "Hello sir, thank you for asking me to help your son with his studies" Bobby laughed and patted Cas' shoulder.

"No need to be so formal boy, Call me Bobby, and thank you for agreeing to help this Idgit with his schoolwork" with that Bobby turned to the boys and began pestering them. "Sam you go and start filing the paperwork in the shop, and you ya Idgit" he said poking Dean in the chest, "Forgot clean your room like I asked yesterday" Cas squinted his eyes slightly and tilted his head to the side as he watched the scene. After Dean and Bobby finished arguing Dean lead Cas to the house and into the living room.

Dean cleared his throat as they sat cross legged on the floor and spread out their textbooks. "So Cas...where do we start?" Castiel tilted his head to the side and thought for a moment.

"What is the subject you have the lowest mark in?" Dean sighed. Castiel sat waiting for an answer. "Math...i'm reaaally bad at math" replied Dean as he pulled his Math Textbook out. Cas held his hand out, silently asking for the book. "Alright Dean lets get started then"

* * *

**Ell~ welp...there it is...chapter 1**

**hope you guys liked it =)**


End file.
